


The Main Event

by fabulous_secretpower



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boarding School, M/M, good old fashioned stress relief, sex in a boarding school, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_secretpower/pseuds/fabulous_secretpower
Summary: Seungmin just wants to watch some porn, masturbate and relieve his pent up stress... fucking his hot roommate wasn't necessarily intended





	The Main Event

Seungmin whistled his favorite tune as he entered his dorm room, his books clutched tightly against his chest.  He was so damn stressed out from finals that he just wanted a minute to relax; thankfully due the absence of overly-loud music, it seemed that his roommate wasn’t there.  Maybe he could just sit back and watch a nice movie or something.

 

After taking a quick shower, Seungmin plopped down on his bed with his towel wrapped around his waist. He opened his laptop and started to click on the “movies” folder on his desktop… but his eyes were drawn more to the “Top Secret” folder instead.  It had been quite a while since he got laid, and with all the time he spent studying for finals, he didn’t even have a chance to masturbate.  Seungmin always prided himself on being the mature member of his friend group, but he was still a teenage boy with very teenage hormones.

 

Seungmin inhaled deeply, deciding to make the most of his alone time.  He unwrapped his towel, exposing his naked body to the cool air of his bedroom.  He opened the folder and clicked on his favorite video, watching intently as it started.  It wasn’t long before moans from his laptop filled his room, sending blood rushing straight between his legs.  The guys in the video were definitely hot, but Seungmin found himself thinking more about his roommate than the porn stars in front of him.

 

Hwang Hyunjin had been one of Seungmin’s closest friends ever since they both arrived at this boarding school.  Even though they were supposed to be no more than friends, he couldn’t help but be attracted to the slightly older boy.  Hyunjin was tall and somewhat slim, but also lightly muscled, just as Seungmin preferred.  He had godlike facial features and perfectly kissable lips; in short, he looked like a fucking demigod.  He was the kind of guy that everyone wanted to sleep with at least once, and Seungmin was no exception.

 

Seungmin went into his bedside drawer, grabbing the small bottle of lube he kept there and rubbing it between his palms.

 

“F-fuck,” he moaned lightly as his hand made contact with his throbbing cock, “Oh god… oh Hyunjinnie,”

 

He flicked his wrist ever so slightly as he stroked his cock, biting his bottom lip in pleasure as he imagined himself and Hyunjin in place of the models in the video.  He could practically feel Hyunjin’s dick ploughing into him as he fucked him roughly from behind… god it would feel so amazing.

 

“Oh god yes, fuck me Hyunjin,” he whined as he focused more on the tip of his cock.

 

“Having fun?”

 

Seungmin practically fucking yelped as he looked up and saw none other than Hwang Hyunjin standing in his doorway, a smirk etched across his perfect face.  Seungmin was so caught up in his fantasy, that he didn’t even hear him come in.

 

“S-shit, Hyunjin get out!”

 

“But why? I was enjoying the show! Besides, it sounded like you wanted me to stay,” Hyunjin winked, “You look really fucking hot right now,”

 

Seungmin’s face was about as red as his dyed hair.

 

“Hyunjin…”

 

“Can I join you?”

 

Seungmin nodded vigorously as Hyunjin started removing his shirt, revealing his toned torso and gorgeous skin.  Seungmin watched in anticipation as Hyunjin slid his pants down his thighs, hopping out of them and leaving him only in a pair of tight red boxers that showed off his impressive bulge.  Hyunjin sat next to Seungmin on the bed, wrapping his hands around the smaller boy’s throbbing cock.

 

“How long have you wanted me?” Hyunjin asked as he lightly squeezed the perfect cock in his hand.

 

“Oh my god, for so long.  You’re so sexy Hyunjinnie,”

 

“Just tell me what you want me to do,”

 

“I want you to fuck me so bad, please Hyunjin please,” Seungmin begged, squeezing his eyes shut tight as Hyunjin expertly worked his cock.

 

“Gladly,” Hyunjin said, closing Seungmin’s laptop and moving it to the edge of the bed so they’d have more room.  Hyunjin laid Seungmin down on his back before popping the cap off his lube bottle and coating his slender fingers.  Seungmin gasped as Hyunjin’s first finger entered him; it didn’t really burn like he was expecting, but there was a bit of pressure from the intrusion.  After a few minutes, it started feeling really, really good… so good that Seungmin just couldn’t control himself.

 

“Oh fuck, yes Hyunjin! More, fuck!”

 

Hyunjin smirked yet again, adding two more fingers to Seungmin’s tight, wet, heat.  Seungmin squirmed and moaned out in pleasure, his hands gripping the sheets at his sides as Hyunjin finger-fucked him.  The next thing he knew, clear beads of precum were dripping down his cock.

 

“Oh god, I’m so close Hyunjinnie,” he whined.

 

“You can’t come from the appetizer alone Min-Min,” Hyunjin shook his head, “You haven’t even experienced the main event,”

 

With that, he finally discarded his underwear, giving Seungmin a perfect view of his beautiful, rock hard cock.  The thing was fucking gorgeous; it was long and thick, looking almost like it was sculpted by a fucking dildo company or something.  Seungmin had never seen something that he wanted inside him so badly.

 

“God damn… give it to me,”

 

Hyunjin spread Seungmin’s legs, kissing along his thick thighs before lining his cock up with his eagerly awaiting entrance.  He met little resistance as he pushed inside, eliciting a high pitched moan from the boy beneath him.  Hyunjin shuddered a bit at the feeling; Seungmin was tight as hell and it felt so good around his cock.  He gave Seungmin a moment to adjust, but the second he got an approving nod he started hammering away, fucking the redhead into the mattress and turning him into a moaning mess.

 

“Oh! Oh god! Fuck me!” tears were forming in Seungmin’s eyes as he felt his orgasm getting closer and closer.  He nearly lost his mind when Hyunjin hoisted his legs over his broad shoulders, getting leverage to go even deeper and hit that special spot with ease, “Oh my fucking god Hwang Hyunjin I’m gonna come!”

 

“Come for me Seungmin, come on baby,”

 

With that, Seungmin’s climax crashed over him like a fucking waterfall.  It sent chills up his spine as ropes of warm white cum shot onto Hyunjin’s abs, slowly trickling down them afterwards.  Hyunjin fucked into Seungmin even harder, overstimulating him and practically forcing the tears to roll down his cheeks. 

 

“I’m gonna come baby boy, open your mouth Min-Min,” Hyunjin demanded. Seungmin eagerly obliged, opening his mouth wide as Hyunjin pulled out of him. Hyunjin groaned deeply as he released his load into Seungmin’s waiting mouth.  He expected him to spit or at the very least flinch, but instead he swallowed every drop, licking his lips when it seemed to all be gone.  Hyunjin collapsed next to Seungmin on the bed, breathing heavily.

 

“I… can’t believe we just did that,” Seungmin said softly, seeming to return to his usual shy, somewhat dorky demeanor.

 

“It doesn’t have to change anything between us Seungmin,” Hyunjin assured him, “You can still just be my best friend if that’s what you want,”

 

“I’m honestly not sure what I want.  Like… I like you a lot, and that was the best sex ever, but I don’t wanna make things weird in the group you know? You remember how bad it was when Felix dated Jisung for like a week,”

 

“Oh god yeah, they never stopped fucking bickering… now that I think of it, they still do that,”

 

Both boys shared a laugh and Seungmin sat up.

 

“How about we take a shower, watch a movie and then… maybe go another round or two? By then I’m sure I’ll come to a decision,”

 

“Sounds perfect to me,”


End file.
